Along with the rapid development of the electronic industries, portable electronic devices are getting very popular since they are convenient to carry, full of features and capable of meeting the needs of surfing on Internet, communication, entertainment and so on. With the rapid development and popularization of the portable electronic devices, loudspeaker modules serving as an important acoustic part in the electronic devices are also continually improved.
A prior loudspeaker module, comprising a case and a loudspeaker unit accommodated in the case, is fixed in a portable electronic device mainly by a sticking process. The fixation manner of the loudspeaker module stuck to the portable electronic device has a disadvantage in that the loudspeaker module may not be firmly combined with the portable electronic device, and is easy to fall off it when it receives an external shock, which will severely affect the service life of the portable electronic device.
In view of the above drawback, those skilled in the art additionally dispose a fixed structure in a portable electronic device to prevent the loudspeaker module from falling off. Therefore, a loudspeaker module capable of fastening to the fixed structure of the electronic device is needed to ensure a firm combination of the loudspeaker module with the portable electronic device.